Watersport enthusiasts often desire to carry items with them into the water that are not attached to their craft or body. For example, when surfing or paddleboarding, it may be desirable to carry along articles such as board wax, a mobile phone, a camera, or another item not attached to the board into the water. This prevents the user from needing to return all the way to shore to obtain such items. Unfortunately, conventional solutions for carrying objects in the water require the watersport enthusiast to stop the activity and use both hands to access, use, and replace the object while looking at the object, and, at times, to contort his or her body into positions not natural to the watersport.
Furthermore, certain objects, such as a camera connected to a mouthpiece mount or a hand/buoy grip, are difficult to transport. Carrying a water camera connected to a mouthpiece mount in the enthusiast's mouth or on a leash worn around the enthusiast's neck while surfing, kiteboarding or paddleboarding or transporting a camera on a hand grip, buoy grip or pole when not filming is cumbersome and uncomfortable.
Finally, certain conventional transport mechanisms require the desired object to remain connected to the transport system in a static location, which is not optimal for the watersport chosen. One such example is camera chest mount that requires the camera to film from the chest of the enthusiast when the best outcome would be to allow the enthusiast to film from the chest mount and other mounts, such as a mouth mount, during the same watersport session.